Nicola
Personality Nicola (Nikki) is a bit of a mean girl. She is arrogant and sometimes forgets that people have feelings. Nikki has trouble at seeing the big picture so she nearly always misses the obvious. Nikki doesn't like big-headed people and normally ignores them. She hates people stereo-typing others. History Nikki was created by Hecate 16 years before the American civil war. She was sent to live in America as soon as she was created to protect a daughter of Hecate, a girl called Nyssa. Since this daughter of Hecate was in slavery, Nikki acted as if she was the owner of Nyssa but in reality she is really kind to Nyssa and helped her train for her life as a demigod. When Nyssa was eight her father was taken for helping 'slaves' escape into the North. Nikki took Nyssa away somewhere and told her to stay hidden. Nikki had to do the unthinkable, she had to change Nyssa's memories in order to protect someone who has grown to be a sister to her. Nikki changed Nyssa's memories into thinking she was born in Mexico and when she was four her parents died and she was sent to live with her great-aunt in America. Nikki then left and started helping out with the Underground Railroad. After eight years the Civil War began and Nikki ran into two people, an elderly woman and a sixteen year old girl. The two were on the run from slave traders. Nikki aided the two to the North, where all people were free. On the way there the sixteen year old told Nikki she was from Mexico and moved to America when she was four. Basically everything that Nikki put in her friend's new memories. When the sixteen year old said her name was Nyssa, Nikki knew she was her friend. Then Hecate revealed herself as Nyssa's great-aunt and told Nikki that time was running out. Nikki told them they had little time to reach the north. Nyssa saw that Nikki had a necklace and said she's been dreaming about it for years, ever since she was eight. The necklace contained all of Nyssa's memories and Nikki gave it to her friend. Nyssa put it on and remembered everything. Hecate knew she had to take the two to camp instantly. The three left and arrived at camp and as a bonus Hecate turned Nyssa into a Mist Nymph as well. The two girls, who had a bond of sisters, stuck close with each other. Nyssa couldn't find herself to be able to trust people so Nikki always had stick around. In 2013 Nyssa did learn to trust people she started gymnastics and exceled at it. Nikki always went to watch her best friend preform and was always happy for her. When Nyssa went on to Nationals Nikki couldn't have been happier. Nyssa got tickets for them to go to NY, where the competition would be held. The two girls travelled to NY and Nyssa came fourth in Nationals. When the girls returned home Hecate appeared to congratulate the girls. Nyssa was happy to see her mother and went to hug Hecate. Hecate congratulated Nyssa on her performances and said she was great. Hecate then said to Nikki that she had done a good job keeping Nyssa safe. Theme Song Gallery Nicola9.jpg Nicola8.jpg Nicola7.jpg Nicola6.jpg Nicola5.jpg Nicola4.jpg Nicola3.jpg Nicola2.png Nicola1.png Relationships Category:Female Category:Storywriter1 Category:Members of Greek Mythology